ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Encounter
The Encounter is the second episode in Galactic Warfare. Plot The episode begins in the Mount Rushmore Plumber base, where Shawn Mason is conversing with other Plumbers. Shawn: We know that the Armada will attack here, here, and here for the first battle. We need to preform a counter on all sides in order to get the advantage. We have a finite amount of time during the counter to attack to reach their main encampment. How we get to the encampment is all up to the squadron, since our intel says that no important generals will be there. Any questions? The Plumbers looked around, as one finally spoke up. Plumber: What if they have reinforcements, or if anything else goes wrong for that matter? Shawn: Then...well...we wing it, I guess. The episode then cuts to the Armada's encampment near the Black Hills of South Dakota. As it zooms in on one tent, manical laugh can be heard, along with two shadows. One of them reselmbels Deacon Esquire, while the other resmebles Price Ottoman. It then cuts to him working on what resembles an ID Mask. He then takes off his mask, revealing his mechanics for a breif second, and replaces it with the ID Mask. He then takes the appearance of a human Plumber and laughs more. Price: Excellent! Now, we'll be able to surprise them if they ever find us! Deacon: Congratulations, Ottoman. For once in your life, one of your inventions finally worked. If I had emotions, then you would know that I would be slightly happy. Did you have a mass production of these? Price: Of course. This was the final one. The rest of the troops have put them on already. Deacon: Good. Along with the false intelligence I sent them about us, this will go flawlessly. Our new...."friends" will become more willing to help us. As Deacon teleported away, the rest of the Armada put on the ID Masks as replacements of their own, and appeared as Plumbers with vareying species. As Shawn's squadron of Plumbers advance, they stop dead in their tracks, confused. Shawn: What in the world? What are others doing here? Price, disguised: I'm so sorry for the inconvinence. We already handled all of the Armada. You can head back now. As the Plumbers turned they're backs, fires were shot at them, as the remaining ones retreated without command, including Shawn. Price then starting laughing in the process. The laugh then echoed as the scene cut back to the Mount Rushmore Plumber base where the troops are being healed up. Shawn then walked out. Shawn: How did this even happen? A Plumber then walked up to him. Plumber: Sir, I know this is late, but our intel was tamperred with by Deacon Esquire. Also, a squadron of Voltania troops stole a shipment of ID masks. Shocked, Shawn turned to him. Shawn: Well that expains it. The screen then cuts to black as the credits play. Characters Heroes Plumbers *Shawn Mason Villains Armada of Voltania *Deacon Esquire *Price Ottoman Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Galactic Warfare